RWBY: A New Beginning
by Insane Boi
Summary: (Please leave some reviews and let me know what you think and like!) Follow the story of Aoi Azul, a boy who dreams of becoming a Huntsman, and the other OCs around him as they stumble and fight through the challenges they face to reach their desires. But with everyone holding secrets and motives of their own, will they notice the traitor among them?
1. Starting Line

Episode 1: Starting Line

"How much longer, big brother?"

The morning sun was only just breaking the horizon on this day, coating the sky in a golden light while the forest had yet to receive it. And yeah, already a young voice of a short eleven year old boy could be heard, walking through this very forest as the group was heading towards the city coming into view in front of them.

In front of the boy, who was dressed in blue boots, black shorts, a white T shirt, and a blue windbreaker jacket, was an older figure of six years, though due to the boy's short height the age difference looked older. The older boy was dressed in a dark black cloak, and normal standard traveling clothes that would not stand out. At his side appeared to be a sheathed sword.

"Stay calm Aoi. We will be there soon. I am just getting some last minute work in. You made sure to pack everything in your backpack right?"

Aoi patted the backpack on his hand, making a small clanking sound in the process.

"Yep!"

"You know, you are really excited now for someone who was shy and timid about meeting new people".

At those words from his brother, Aoi's face went red and he looked down in embarrassment. Although Aoi was excited, he was nervous about meeting and interacting with new people. His brother couldn't help but chuckle about how cute and adorable he looked like that, and the humor of it all. Aoi was heading towards one of the great academies to become a Huntsman. Even though he was only eleven, he was accepted a special transfer student after his father and brother asked. They had high expectations of Aoi, his whole family did.

 _Uwaaa….I am really excited that everyone has so much faith in me, but...I am nowhere near as good as father and mother and my big brother and everyone else...and...all those new people...what am I going to do?!_

That was the turmoil inside Aoi's head. Although he could get quite energetic and active, he was not used to interacting with new people. At least, not yet.

"Anyways, the sun is almost up. I guess we should get go..."

"...brother..."

"Yeah...looks like it finally showed up".

Sensing something off, the two of them both took up guard and went back to back. They both could clearly understand there was something off right now, and had entered high alert as a result. A presence was moving around them.

At first, it just kept moving around, staying hidden and using the shadows. But then, as the sun began to coat the forest in golden light, it finally charged out and went for Aoi.

"Too slow!"

And yet, Aoi's brother had already moved around behind it and kicked it with a leg charged with aura. The Grimm went flying back into a tree, while the brother took out his sword and fired several spikes from the blade. The spikes impacted themselves into the Grimm and kept it pinned, allowing the two brothers to run up and examine it.

"So, the rumors was true. A new type of Grimm, previously never seen before. Looks like it has tentacles like that reported Tentacle Grimm".

"They really need to come up with a better name for...brother, the spikes on the tentacles!"

Responding to Aoi's words, he looked over and saw that the spikes on the tentacles were starting to corrode and dissolve.

"Acidic tentacles?"

"That's just weird...and potentially embarrassing..."

Aoi immediately thought of something embarrassing, but his brother shook his head.

"No, ignoring all those silly tendencies of fiction, this could be very serious. If they have some sort of acidic property, that means it can damage the armor and weapon of huntsman. Rather then embarrassing, it could put people at a serious disadvantage. When we get there, we should make sure they bring in some more dust weavers and prepare properly".

As he said that, he took his sword and stabbed it into the creature. Once it died, it dissipated into a black mist and faded away.

"Now Aoi, with that done, lets get moving. Also, I know you are weaker then us, and admire us, but you should have been ready to defend yourself back there. Please make sure to properly guard in the future. And...try and make friends, okay?"

"Y-yes!"

And with those words, the pair of brothers headed towards the academy in front of them...and their futures.

* * *

Amarillo "Rill" Al'asfar walked towards the academy holding his head high, and an energetic smile on his face. He had worked very hard to get this far, skipping as many grades as he could, just to get onto these grounds as soon as he could. The grounds of Beacon, where he would finally become a Huntsman. The grounds where his legend would begin.

"Hey, shortie, don't you think you are a bit lost?"

Of course, he was quite visibly shorter then everyone else, lacking height in general. But thankfully, unlike a certain amusement park he considered his enemy for many years, height was not required to be a Huntsman.

What he would need though is a good team, and good friends. Obviously, those people were not people he planned to contact. However, if he had no choice, he would have to endure. He had no option, for his own personal reasons, he had to become a Huntsman as soon as possible.

That was why he had gotten excited, when he heard he had been accepted as a Special Transfer Student.

"Hey, kid. Are you lost? This is no place for someone like you to be".

That was when another voice called out to him. Based on appearances, he appeared to be a first year as well, but was already showing compassion for another instead of getting overwhelmed. To Rill, who was short for his age, he seemed like a tower, but he was actually just normal height. However, he did have some good looks to add to that, and also a good balanced build.

"Nope!"

However, Rill was not intimidated at all.

"I happen to be a special transfer student who skipped a few grades! Name is Amarillo Al'asfar, but you can call me Rill!"

"Oh, I see. I heard we had a few of those. Didn't we get enough for a whole team at least?"

"Really? I had no idea there were others!"

"Yeah...anyways, it was a pleasure to meet you. Make sure to do your best! We should probably get to the auditorium soon though, they will be holding the entrance speech soon".

Meanwhile, off in the distance watching them, there were another two who had just arrived.

"Sounds like the headmaster is up to something. I want you to take care not to get into trouble from any of your new teammates, Lilac. And if any of them do give you trouble, let me know so I can beat them up. No one messes with the Luster Household, after all".

A pair of girls, similar in appearance that they had to be sisters. Violet Luster, a third year student at the academy and the leader of team Luster, and her sister who was just joining, Lilac Luster. Between their clothes, their looks, and the atmosphere around them, they seemed upper class for sure.

It almost sounded like they were looking down on people, but also...something about them seemed different from that, almost as if they were raised in a totally abnormal setting.

At least, that was what Crimson thought. "Seriously. Lighten up a bit..."

"Crim...its just...shouldn't we get going too?"

"Oh relax Ollie, we can relax a bit more right?"

"But, its just..."

"Oh, fine fine".

At those words, two boys jumped down from a tree they had climbed. They looked to be around the same age, but also had a strange aura around them. As for their weapons, Crimson had his folded in so no one could tell what it was right now, while Ollie, which was short for Oliver, had his folded up as well.

"I wonder if we can find Orchid...she should have gotten here before us...well, we can find her later..."

At those words, a crow cackled from a nearby statue, followed by it taking flight and leaving.

"That was...a bad omen, right?"

"...probably a coincidence. Come on Ollie, lets move on!"

* * *

And so, unknown as to the future would hold for them, everyone began to make their way for the events of the day.

Unaware of the darkness that crept around them...

* * *

Author's Note: Heyo everyone, I hope you liked chapter 1 for a good intro! More to come soon, so leave some reviews and stay tuned!


	2. The Encounter

**AN: Heyo people! Already, here is chapter 2! I tend to have a lot of steam at the start! Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Also, feel free to start theorizing about all sorts of stuff. Its fun to see what people think up... :)**

Chapter 2: Encounter

Aoi looked around and saw all the people. His brother had dropped him off just a bit ago, but already he was nervous and worried. There was so many people he had never met before, and to be honest he was already flustered. A lot of people took notice too, with comments ranging from worry to insulting, though no one said them to his face.

At the moment, he was in the hall where all the new students were supposed to meet. There were quite a few of them, but he didn't know anyone. He was not even sure what he should do, who he should talk to, if he should talk.

He started to look for a place to hide, when suddenly...

"Oh wow! Heyo! My name is Amarillo, but you can call me Rill! Its nice to meet you!"

That was when someone came up to him and introduced themselves. A Blonde haired boy who looked only a bit taller then him named Rill, apparently. He was practically radiating energy.

"Oh, and dont let my height fool you. I am 14!"

"Eh? R-really?!"

"Yeah yeah! What is your name?!"

"...umm...my name is Aoi. Aoi Azul".

"So, you must be another Special Admissions right? Cool! Maybe we will be on the same team!"

Aoi had no idea about how to react to the overly energetic boy in front of him. In fact, he had no idea in general how to act to anyone here for that matter. Back home, everyone knew him and he knew everyone, and he was always the weakest. He was sure the only reason he was here was because of his family, so he would have to manage somehow.

"Hey, are you okay kid? You know, you dont have to be here if you dont want to".

At that point, a calm and kind voice entered that even soothed Aoi a little. It belonged to another boy with a purple shirt.

"My name is Plum, Plum Purpureus. If you need any help, feel free to ask".

"Th-thanks...I am just a bit nervous is all. I...I can do this!"

Pumping himself up, Aoi mustered his courage and percievered. However, there were others around that also seemed concerned.

"Are you sure he can do this though?"

Lilac Luster questioned if this was actually a good idea, while another two girls also walked up from behind. One had brown hair, and the other had pink.

"Lilac, that was too harsh. Although, he does seem rather young even for special admissions...what do you think Claret?"

"Hmm...I wouldn't count him out just yet Orchid. The Headmaster accepted him after all. But, where is your weapon?"

"Ah, well...you see…"

However, before they could continue, the lights dimmed and the headmaster stepped on stage, beginning the speech that he had prepared. And so began the explanation of the school, and what would be expected.

* * *

"...they dont suspect a thing yet..."

* * *

Once the sun finally set, the speech was done, and the lights went back to full, everyone went to the appointed sleeping area so they could rest for tomorrow.

Of course, most of the girls were distracted by the guys, and most of the guys were distracted by the girls. And so, clad in T shirts and shorts they usually wore to sleep in when camping, as well as sneakers, Crimson and Oliver had successfully managed to sneak into the kitchen.

"See, Ollie? I told you this was a great idea".

"But...but...Crim! What if they find us!? We will get totally busted and get into trouble!"

"Relax Ollie, we had the skill to make it here right? We can do a simple kitchen raid".

"...are you sure?"

"You gotta have more confidence in situations like this Ollie. Think about our training!"

"Which pales in comparison to my training".

At those words, Oliver and Crimson looked behind them, and saw a teacher tapping her foot on the floor. The two of them were certain she was not there a second ago. Professor Raven Black, also a professor with one of the most terrifying auras of all time. She was considered one of the strongest huntresses in the world, and she had decided to teach here at Beacon for some time.

"Ma...ma...master?!"

She had also been the personal tutor of those two, who had been unaware she was a teacher here.

"Now then, what to do with you two...maybe I should make you walk back to your sleepingbags naked?"

"Th-that's not necessary! We are sorry!"

"Yeah, we are heading back now! Goodnight, master!"

"Hold it!" she said, as she opened the fridge. She narrowed her eyes at the selection, but then seemed to shake it off and brought out cookies, as well as some milk and soda. "I suppose everyone might want a midnight snack. Take those back to the other students, I will bring the drinks once I find the cups".

The two happily took the cookies, and hurried off before they incurred the wraith of their master. The moment that was done, she immediately took out some of the leftovers of the dinner that had been served, and put it in a separate container. After that, she took out a bunch of ingredients, and poured it into the drinks she had procured as well.

"First, sneak the students the antidote. Then I can find out who poisoned dinner".

She was just glad she herself also had decided on getting a midnight snack. She had been distracted by work so she was not at dinner, but the moment she opened the fridge, she smelled something familiar...a poison she had encountered before. Now, it was time to cure everyone without anyone having ever known there was poison, and to see who reacted.

It appeared...someone among them was not who they claimed to be.

* * *

"So, where are you from Aoi?"

Among all the people around, there were four right now currently gathered in a small circle before heading to bed, asking various questions about each other.

"Me..me? I am from Dantoo Island".

"Dantoo Island? Never heard of it".

"Its pretty old and obscure. But its also pretty safe..."

"What about your family?"

"All Hunters. They are really exceptional...one of them made hunter by twelve years old. Not just Academy, but full fledged".

"What, seriously?"

"...what about you. Why are you all here?"

Aoi looked to Lilac, who had for some reason joined them. Even though she seemed a bit harsh, Aoi got the feeling she was actually a good person. Plum had also joined them, as well as Rill.

"I want to become a Hunter, to be big, strong, and independent!"

"You should probably give up on the big part. YOu are supposed to be three years older then Aoi, but you barely look a year older".

"D-dont crush my dreams like that!"

"Well, as for me...I guess its because I want to help people".

"Is that really it? Or are you hiding something".

"I just want to help people".

"Right...anyways, as for me, its because I want to do something noble, since my sister will be inheriting the family business. Lilac's dont follow, we charge forward, so it felt better to do this and fight monsters then follow in my sister's shadow".

"Huh, is that so? Well Aoi, what about..."

"We brought some midnight snacks!"

"And master has the drinks!"

At that point, their conversation was interrupted, again, as two boys and a teacher brought in snacks and refreshments. The room did feel a little warm all of a sudden, but since the opposite gender was around, no one felt inclined to strip down further. Therefore, the refreshments were gladly accepted by all to help them have a cool night's sleep.

No one questioned why the room had warmed up when it was night time and supposed to cool down though...

* * *

The next day, the new applicants had all gathered near the edge of a cliff. Among them were Plum, Aoi, Lilac, Rill, Crimson, Oliver, Orchid, and Claret.

The lineup this time was a little shorter then normal overall, but everyone here had proven themselves in some way or they wouldn't be here.

"So, do you all understand the task and the objective? Plum?"

"Yes. We are to rush into the forest, the first person we see will be our teammate, and we have to run and fight all the way to the Temple and collect a relic to bring back. There is one thing I am not clear on though..."

"And that is?"

"How do we get off the cliff?"

Plum, appearing to be a sensible and fairly normal human being, asked that normal question.

"Well, we are handling the launch. Its up to you to determine how you land".

"Wait, what do you meeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan?!"

At that point, mid conversation, Plum was launched into the air, along with everyone else, right into the forest of monsters known as Grimm. The first person who had been launched was actually Aoi, because he wanted to stand on the end and not in the middle of the group, and already made his landing.

"I...was not expecting that...I feel dizzy..."

Although seemingly fine, he ended up throwing up a little. Only a little though.

As for Rill...

"Woo hoo!"

Creating explosions from his boots, named the Solar Stompers, he rushed forward by kicking and jumping through the air to get some distance. He had already lost Aoi, but he was determined to find him. He thought Aoi was interesting, and had already decided they would be on the same team.

As for Lilac, her landing was graceful. As someone who specialized in Dust, she used gravity dust to slow her decent and landed gracefully on the ground.

However, her landing happened to coincide at the same place Rill stopped.

"Aww...I wanted to find Aoi first".

"...I suppose I could have done worse. Once heard a rumor about a guy who did this without his Aura unlocked even".

Meanwhile, Crimson and Ollie both landed at the exact same place, the only difference in time being from the delay between their launches.

"Sweet!"

"We did it!"

Ollie had taken out a Yoyo and used it as a sort of grappling hook, grappling onto a tree to break his fall. Meanwhile, Crimson had stopped his fall by planting his sword into a tree to use the friction and mass to break his fall. Once that was done, he had his large sword collapse into a smaller form, although certain things like the gyros were still visible.

And then finally, Claret also used dust weaving to slow her fall, while Orchid purposefully landed right next to her relying on nothing but her immense aura.

"Nicely done. I guess we are working together".

"Thanks! Same to you!"

And so, the Plum that had been sent flying reached a position far further then the others. Part from manipulating his body angle, part because he was not prepared so did not grip the ground as strong. And of course...

"Plum...are you okay?"

"Oh...good, you are safe Aoi...owww…"

"Oh! Here, let me patch you up!"

Aoi ran over to Plum, and took out a first aid kit from his backpack. He immediately began to treat Plum's wounds, while Plum noticed his unique backpack.

"Aoi, is your backpack made of metal?"

"Oh yeah. Its really durable, so I can carry all sorts of things! And also I..."

"Hold it. Don't speak. Grimm are incoming".

As he said that, he took out his weapon, and then noticed that Aoi didn't have his.

"Aoi, where is your weapon?"

"Well, you see..."

"You dropped it didn't you?"

"What?! N-no! Also, dont move! You might make your injuries worse before I can bandage them!"

"They are not too bad...how are you so good at this though?"

"I would always get hurt while training, so I learned on my own".

Hearing those words, Plum only got more concerned.

"Aoi, you...are really weak, aren't you?"

"...yeah. Even my little brother is stronger then me already, and he has an amazing semblance".

"What is your Semblence anyways? Since we are teammates after all".

"Technopathy. That's how I got so far at the start, I modified my own panel to suit my needs".

"Technopathy...in a forest...well, we will manage somehow. The sun is up, but this forest provides a lot of cover, so I can make use of mine. Aoi, stay behind me. I will protect you".

"But..."

"We are teammates anyways. Not sure why you are here, but I wont let you die so easily".

"Y-yes...".

Aoi felt bad he was only slowing people down, but he himself thought he was weak. That said...

"...sure are a lot of machines for a forest though".

* * *

"Solar Storm!"

"...you were not kidding about naming some of your moves, were you?"

Lilac said that as Rill kicked a grim into a tree, killing it with a combination of lightning, explosive force, and the force of it hitting a tree. At the moment, Rill was completely engulfed in lightning. Any Grimm that touched him would soon find themselves zapped with quite a bit of electricity.

"Anyways, if these weaklings are the only thing they got, we will be fine".

"Indeed. The Luster Household is made to train against more then a few of these weaklings..."

Then, as if on cue, a large amount of growling could be heard around them. Quite a lot in fact, of all sorts of Grimm.

"I guess we should be careful what we say!"

"Ha! It just means we will score better with those watching us right?"

"Hmm. I was worried about teaming up with a brat like you, but...it seems like you got a good amount of ambition and spirit!"

"Same to you! Nice to know you have the heart of a warrior, and not a fragile princess!"

The two made smiles at each other while they looked around the Grimm. Grimm, which normally could not feel fear, felt shivers go down their spines at these two.

Word to the wise, dont pick fights with energetic and aggressive people.

* * *

"Orchid! Can you cover the flank?"

"Sure! Me and my trusty thorn are more then able!"

Orchid smashed her mace down on another enemy, before turning it into gun form and shooting at the closer ones that were charging. Meanwhile, Claret used her weapon in Flute Form to create music based dust attacked, using the music to control the dust and manipulate it in the forms she desired.

They were just rushing forward and clearing a path through the Grimm, making short work of everything. However...that was when they heard a strange noise, as if it were an engine.

And then, rushing right past them was a large red motorcycle being ridden by two boys, Crimson and Oliver. In fact, that motorcycle seemed to share similarities with Crimson's weapon.

"His weapon...turns into a motorcycle?"

"Not bad kid. Now, follow them! They can help us clear a path!"

"Agreed! This was a lot more Grimm then I was expecting for a test!"

* * *

"Well, that looks like the last of them" Plum said as he folded up his weapon.

Aoi shook his head however, concerned.

"We need to finish and leave the forest soon. There are way more Grimm then there should be here. I think the test has been tampered with".

"What?"

Suddenly, Aoi ran out ahead towards the temple.

"We need to hurry! Something is wrong! This forest...its full of machines! And not the monitoring ones!"

And then...the ground burst open right in front of Aoi...

* * *

AN: And that is chapter 2! Well what do you think! Some suspicious stuff is going on already! Why is it going on? What is the plan? What is the goal?! I guess you will have to keep reading to find out, but feel free to theorize!

Also, a question to the readers! Please answer and leave in a review! Who do you think is strongest and weakest? Put the eight characters in order of strongest to weakest! (Crimson's and Oliver's teacher is not counted, Raven is obviously the strongest right now of all of them so isn't worth asking to rank)


	3. Team Up

**MUHAHAHAHA! THAT IS RIGHT MORTALS, I AM POSTING A THIRD CHAPTER TODAY! MUHAHAHAHAHA! AND WHO KNOWS HOW MANY MORE?! MUHAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Ahem. Sorry about that. I have an energetic mind and an overactive imagination. Plus, I love mischief of all kinds so long as its good and fun. Anyways, will Aoi finally shine and become the protagonist we want him to be?! Or will he let Plum take over?!**

 **Will everyone survive, for that matter?**

 **I make no promises to not kill off characters. :)**

* * *

 **Also, just got a review about the character details. Sorry if they were lacking, I had them all in my head and I thought I got them out, but I suppose maybe I didn't describe enough? Will try to do so.**

 **For the rest of the characters I will do it naturally in the story, but for the eight students already introduced, I will put some here. However, I didn't post full profiles yet because I didn't want to reveal all the semblances, weapons, and such yet, also what the team will be, but here is this much:**

 **Aoi Azul: Wears blue boots, black shorts, a white T shirt and a blue windbreaker with zipper and hood. He has blue hair and eyes, a bit short for his age which is eleven years old, about 119cm tall and weighs 96 lbs. Is not the youngest admission in history though. He has siblings both older and younger, and both his parents and his older brother are Huntsmen and women. Is shy, but has courage and heart.**

 **Amarillo "Rill" Al'asfar: Wears a yellow jacket with hood, an orange shirt, yellow shorts, and orange bootish sneakers. Despite being 14 years old, he stands only at 128cm and weights 110 lbs. He has blonde hair and yellow eyes. He still believes he will grow big though. Highly unlikely to be reality. Is energetic and active, and seems to have strong desires and motivations, as he plans to never give up or back down. Hates green peppers over all other vegetables.**

 **Plum Purpureus: Is wearing a purple shirt, black hoodie, long black pants, and white boots. He tends to be caring and protective of those younger then him, and seems like a normal person. He has black hair and purple eyes. Is almost certainly the type that dies first in horror movies, or the one who survives. He is 16 and wants to help people. Can be bothersome. Is 163 cm tall, an average height.**

 **Crimson "Crim" Reddington: Wears a red jacket with black highlights, a white shirt with a flame design on it, and is twelve years old. Also has red shorts and black boots, and is about 121 cm tall and weights 105 lbs. Energetic, mischievous, and best friends with Oliver, who he calls "Ollie", the two often get into trouble together. He should definently not be the leader. Red hair and red eyes match his firery spirit.**

 **Oliver "Ollie" Sage: Wears identical clothes to Crim, only green instead of red and blue instead of black. Additionally, he also wears glasses sometimes, but when in combat takes them off and is still fine. He is more reserved then Crim, but will never abandon him. The two were trained together by the same Master, who they both have a great fear of still. He has green eyes and black hair with a green highlight.**

 **Claret Cinnibar: To simplify, her outfit is similar to Nora's but with a brown and white color scheme. She is a rabbit faunus but have a strong enough aura to dissuade people from making rude comments. She has brown hair, brown eyes, is about 154cm tall, and weights 130 lbs.**

 **Orchid Schauss: Her outfit is more like Yangs, except with a bit more armor and a sheath for her mace. Also, its more pink then yellow. She has pink hair and rose-pink eyes, and stands tall at 168cm while weighing 144 lbs. She still has a good figure, but is well trained. She also has a habit of being aggressive and energetic all the time.**

 **Lilac Luster: Her outfit is more unique, combining the elegance of what seems to be a dress with some pants with pockets for various objects, and boots that still look fashionable but also have clear utility in their design. When colder, she also combines this with a pink jacket. She is about 157cm tall, and weights 123 lbs. She tends to be a rather complex person who sometimes will act like a princess, and sometimes like a tomboy. She is 16 years old.**

 **And there you go! Real profiles will go up later, once more is revealed!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Team Up

A figure, a little over a story tall, rose from the ground that collapsed and caved in direct before Aoi and Plum.

"Targets Acquired! You are not authorized!"

The large mech that burst out from the ground in front of them spoke with an automated voice, charging up weapons and aiming them right at the group. Aoi ducked into cover while keeping his hood up, causing Plum to only now notice he has been keeping that hood up this whole time. At the same time, they heard explosions in the background...and he had to worry about that later.

"...crap..."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Claret, Orchid, Crimson, and Oliver were all rushing down the clear path in front of them. Grimm coming from all sides, and now explosions had gone off all of a sudden.

"Everything is happening way too quickly! Isn't this supposed to be the Entrance Exam Arc, not the 'students get attacked by terrorists' arc?!"

"Orchid, now is not the time for storyline references!"

"No, I agree with her! This is too sudden!"

"Well life doesn't always work the way you want! Just keep going forward!"

Crimson activated the large cannon on the front of the cycle, and aimed it at the largest Grimm in their way. Ollie then used his Yoyo, which was made of materials so dense and strong that no Grimm had even gotten close to snapping the string or breaking it, to take out the weaker targets with sweeps and swings. Claret used her dust to keep their backs covered, and Orchid stopped anything that bypassed all this by smashing it.

The four were able to progress like this, but it seemed that all the explosions had stirred a much more powerful Grimm that had been slumbering. Breaking out, a large scorpion like Grimm appeared and began to chase them.

"Crim! We need the cannon behind us!"

"This is the forest! If we were on asphalt in a city, or in a clearing, I could drive this in reverse, but not with all these trees, roots, branches, and holes made from explosions! Also, not while the forest is on fire!"

Indeed, the forest was already on fire, burning and burning. The once lush and green forest now had panicked animal life running everywhere, replaced with swarming Grimm and falling ash. It was not even their first day of classes, and yet the situation already looked bleak for them.

So being chased by a giant Scorpion Grimm was not exactly a great situation to add in all this.

"Excuse us!"

"Coming through!"

So no one was expecting the tension breaking force of Lilac and Rill, who were using the Grimm as stepping stones as they hopped from one to another towards the temple and alongside Crimson's group.

"Where are the others?!"

"Safe, and probably already made it to the temple".

"What do you mean?"

"We found a high spot and checked. Most of the Grimm are coming from the east. With the exception of Aoi for some reason, the people who went first landed in the west part of the forest, while we landed eastward. So while they still have the normal Grimm, we are pulling in the extras from the east".

"So that's why we have not encountered others fighting yet".

"Yeah, since they had less to deal with, they probably already finished. We need to hurry up ourselves, I dont want to find out there is a time limit!"

At those words, a few people questioned Rill as they were pretty sure a time limit was stated...apparently he had forgotten. However, none of that mattered if they could not utilize the swarms of Grimm following them along the only clear path left through the forest. After all, they did have to get back, so if they got the relic they would get cornered.

"Targets Acquired! You are not authorized!"

But the moment they got into a clearing, and Rill and Lilac jumped to the ground to run, a large robot was there in front of them...and charged right past them while firing at the Grimm.

At the same time, explosives along that single path detonated from underground, causing the Grimm to get trapped in an underground cavern with the robot that was firing at them.

"There were explosives there?"

"What is going on?"

"I don't...oh hey! Its Aoi and Plum!"

Right as he was responding, Rill looked across the field and saw not only the temple with the Relics, but also Aoi and Plum.

"Hey! What is with the robot?"

"Oh, it was here to kill us".

At those words, everyone looked at Plum and Aoi, who hid behind Plum from all the looks.

"Hey, don't look at me. It was all Aoi".

"My...my semblance is Technopathy, so I noticed the mines as I walked here and took control of them. I...I also took control of the robot and sent it after the Grimm".

In other words, whoever set up all those traps was foiled because a technopath was in a forest. There was probably some level of irony there.

"L...lets just get our relics and finish".

Saying that, Aoi ran towards the ruins...or rather, away from the people. Everyone realized that he was a bit shy though, and since he had been helpful there was okay with it. And there was no one who would ever diss a technopathy semblance ever again, that was for sure.

So the group went and got to the ruins, taking advantage of their reprieve from combat to get relics. Aoi immediately went and grabbed the Golden Knight that was left.

"Golden Knight huh...hold on, let me see! There might be another! It would be cool if we matched!"

Rill of course, who saw this, immediately went and searched, finding a matching Golden Knight.

Other then those, only the Golden Bishops were left, and those were taken by Crimson and Orchid.

"Cool. So then, I guess that is it?"

"Crim! Why would you say that!"

Right then, the ground burst open once more...with the giant Scorpion Grimm, along with a few others including a giant bear Grimm.

"Where did that thing come from?"

"Bears live in caves don't they? Didn't you crash everything into one?"

"...sorry..."

"We cant stay in one place! Everyone, scatter!"

The group quickly split in two, four running in one direction and four in another across the dusty old ruins. As if fitting the ominous situation, the sky had grown cloudy and grey, and it began to rain.

"Everyone, watch your footing and dont slip!"

Plum warned everyone as their group headed towards the bridge. They figured if they could make it there, it would be good. The other team was heading for a bridge as well, and the bear was following...hold on...

Crimson, who noticed the same thing as the other team after looking behind them, cried out.

"Why does the bear have wings?!"

"Seriously?"

The group was already in the middle of crossing their bridge as the flying bear swooped in and tried to slash at them. They managed to jump ahead out of the way, but the bridge got smashed so they couldn't run back. Which meant they were in the middle of ruins built over a chasm, which was great for a flying creature to attack them in.

Plum realized they would get sandwhiched inbetween the bear and the scorpion it they continued, so stopped there. He then took out his weapon, which appeared to be a boomerang, and threw it. It went in a strange yet coordinated trajectory, and extended blades as it passed by several Grimm, beheading them all. Now only the Scorpion was left. Rill charged in first, and used his Solar Stompers as well as some acrobatics to land a powerful kick right onto the center eye of the Scorpion. It seemed to annoy it, but it didn't do much otherwise and it knocked him away and into the chasm. However, Rill was able to generate explosions from his boots to burst back out.

And while it was distracted, Lilac unleashed her staff and utilized dust to try and trap it in ice. However, it just burst out like it was nothing. Plum took his boomerang and turned it into a Rapier form, quickly dashing forward and unleashing rapid and powerful strikes on the Scorpion. Unfortunately, it looked like it also did nothing, with Rill's attack being the only one that seemed to do damage.

"Umm...guys..."

"Don't worry Aoi! Just stay back! We got this part!"

"Yeah, we can do this!"

"I wont let it get past me".

Aoi, who was in the back looked at the others fighting. They all seemed nice and supportive...he just felt so weak, but he was known for his intelligence, not his strength back home. He always got hurt during training, he always needed to be protected.

"...I cant let people keep risking themselves for me..."

Aoi came to this realization himself, as his courage and compassion surged forth. He suddenly felt strength at that time, now seeing the enemy for what it really was. He had not realized it before because he was so nervous, remembering the conversation he had with his brother.

"...but I don't know if I can do this. I am really weak right? I cant even compare to you guys, and this place is an academy of exceptional people to train to be as exceptional as you all".

"No no Aoi, you are strong. You have your training, and you have your intelligence right? You can do this".

"Can...can I really?"

"Yeah. Sure you lose all the time, sure you get hurt all the time...but you know, with that special weapon of yours combined with your ability, and the heritage of our bloodline, you will be strong. After all...you keep getting hurt because we are the people you train against, some of the best Huntsmen around".

Remembering that, Aoi looked up with a fire in his eyes. At the same time, he used his Semblence to have some music play that fit the mood.

"I...can fight! Let's go, Royal Blue!"

Suddenly, his backpack almost seemed to explode. No, it was more like a part of it burst off from the main backpack. That part transformed mid air and landed, revealing a robotic quadruped as four robotic appendages also emerged from what remained of the backpack. The backpack itself didn't look damaged at all...which meant, it was designed for all this.

"Assault loadout!"

As he commanded, the appendages opened up and covered his arms and legs, becoming a sort of armored exoskeleton. Two blades shot out of the arms part as thrusters activated all over, letting him charge past and block an incoming attack from its claw. Meanwhile, Royal Blue jumped past the claws that were occupied and aimed its tail at the center eye. It shot a fireball first to burn it, and then used a precision lightning attack to strike again.

Plum, who was shocked at this turn of events, quickly managed to regain his senses. Seeing Aoi's weapon activate first hand was quite a shock, but it explained why he was admitted. Additionally, his Aura levels also seemed to spike...it was so strong and immense.

"Aoi, keep it busy!"

"Right!"

"Rill, with it busy, break open that armor!"

"Got it!"

Rill charged forward next, using the force of the explosions to jump up high.

"Lilac, freeze the top for him!"

"Rodger!"

Lilac then froze the entire top of it, making it go to bitter cold right before Rill came down and smashed it with a powerful kick, which after the impact he caused another explosion and further did damage to the tough shell. With the shell weakened, Plum took his weapon and turned it into boomerang form, throwing it and letting it cut through the weakened top and exposing the heart.

"Now, Aoi!"

"Got it!"

Aoi used a thruster burst to immediately move left and let it fumble forward as he was no longer blocking its charge, before jumping up onto it. Royal Blue meanwhile, knocked into it to keep it distracted from Aoi, while Aoi stabbed his blade right into its chest and killed it.

"Well then...nicely done, everyone".

And meanwhile...

"Why is a bear able to fly so fast?!"

Crimson shouted that while he fired his cannon at the flying bear.

"Crim, why is it whenever you lead us anywhere it always ends ridiculous and chaotic?!"

"Oh come on Ollie, this is fun!"

"Heh! I will admit, this is pretty fun, but we dont have time to waste! Anyone have a plan?"

It was Claret who stepped forward. She looked around, watching everyone's weapons, and then noticing the pillars to the side and the size of the bear, along with the clouds and the rain.

"I think I have one. Ollie, around the pillars over there. Crim, steady your aim and get ready. I will lead it, and Orchid, smash the head open once its ready. Go!"

Somehow understanding what she meant, Ollie moved over to the pillars. The bear tried to rush at him for leaving the group, but Crim fired a few shots at it. It dodged, but then Claret launched a lightning attack that forced it to deviate and go away from Ollie. Ollie jumped over to the pillars using his Yoyo, and then kept swinging around them and creating a large net like thing. It tried to go after the other three this time, but Orchid rushed forward to try and smash its skull in.

It once again flew out of the way, but this was followed by a burst of force that pushed Orchid to the other pillar. Crim meanwhile steadied his cannon and loaded in a heavy round, while Claret began to use dust with her flute to make the rainstorm get even heavier, and have lightning. She manipulated that lightning to attack it repeatedly, angling it to lead it right into the net. The net, which was made from Ollie's thin yet incredibly durable Yoyo string, was invisible to it in the storm, and the moment it tried to fly though it got stuck.

Orchid then jumped off the pillar as it shook and used her mace to smash down on its head, causing damage to it and softening it up. She then pushed off the bear, and Crim aimed his cannon and fired the final shot right into its head. Its head exploded, and the corpse fell down into the chasm.

Ollie and Orchid jumped back to the bridge, and everyone high fived.

"I think that went pretty well".

"Pretty well is debatable, so we lived so I will call it a win".

"Woo hoo! That was great!"

"I still want to know why a bear had wings. I know it was a Grimm, but still...why wings?"

* * *

Headmaster Oz looked down at the groups with keen interest.

"What an interesting weapon. We dont see many weapons like that, even today".

"It appears he applied his Technomancy Semblance. I doubt normal people could do that unless they had a Semblance like that".

With him, professor Raven was with him in place of his usual shadow, as she was investigating the situation that happened with the poison.

"Still, you should have stopped the test when the situation turned hazardous".

"Maybe, but then Aoi wouldn't have broken out of his shell like that. I am a teacher after all, I have to help my students grow, and have faith in them. After all, they were more then capable".

"Well, Crim and Ollie did well, so I suppose that means they have actually been paying attention. I suppose we should get to the announcements then?"

"Yes, lets pick up our last groups and head back to the academy...I am just glad we got Navi coming soon as well. We may need the help of a top class huntsman".

* * *

Back at the Academy...

"Plum Purpureus. Aoi Azul. Amarillo Al'asfar. Lilac Luster. From now on, you will be team PAAL (Pale), led by Plum Purpureus".

"Nice! We made it on the same team Aoi!"

"Y-yeah!"

The group began to walk off stage, as the next one was announced.

"Cloret Cinnibar, Orchid Schauss, Crimson Reddington, and Oliver Sage, you will be team COCO, led by Cloret Cinnibar".

"Woo hoo!"

"Nice Ollie! We nailed it!"

"Yeah, we did good!"

"Hoho! We are unstoppable!"

The other teams looked in a bit of interest at the others, sizing up their classmates...and their competition.

"...damn, I was sure the for shorties would have been on the same team".

"Still though, did you hear about what they faced?"

"No wonder they got special admissions, to deal with something like that on the first day..."

And of course, as the ones who stood out the most, a few got more attention then others.

* * *

AN: Woot! Super happy I was able to reveal that Semblance and Weapon! Never underestimate backpacks! Or technopaths! So what did you think about the more unique weapons, such as the Yoyo, the Robot Backpack, and of course Crimson's Motorcycle form? Also, now that the teams have been released, profiles will be coming soon!


	4. Team Profiles

**Heyo everyone! So here are some profiles for Teams PAAL and COCO!**

* * *

Team PAAL:

Name: Plum Purpureus

Nicknames: Plu, Captain

Age: 16

Favorite Color: Purple

Appearance: Is often wearing a purple shirt, black hoodie with a purple dot on the center, long black pants, and white boots. Has black hair and purple eyes. Is 163cm tall, and weighs around 160lbs.

Position: Team Leader

Semblance: Shadowwalk, allowing him to conceal himself in shadows and short range teleport between shadows. It should be noted his Semblance was discovered late, so its possible it will still grow and evolve.

Personality: An average and good person overall, he tends to want to protect people, especially those who he sees as young. He has a sense of justice and honor and what is right.

Weapon: Called Smitten Haze, it is a large Boomerang with extendable blades and perfect balance. It can transform into a Rapier like weapon, only a bit thicker and sturdier over a standard Rapier.

History: He was born and raised in Vale, and has always looked up to the Huntsman and Huntswomen who keep the peace and save people. As a boy, he wanted to be a hero that helped people just like them, and that drove him to eventually go to Beacon. Other then that, there is nothing exemplary on his record aside from his scores, but no negatives either. He seems to be a normal person with a normal backstory.

Likes: Doing what he believes is right, pasta, and working hard.

Dislikes: Cheating, hurting innocent people, seafood.

Fears: Losing a teammate, letting people down, octopus

* * *

Name: Aoi Azul

Nicknames: Blue, Little Terror

Age: 11

Favorite Color: Blue

Appearance: Wears blue boots, black shorts, a white T shirt and a blue windbreaker with zipper and hood. He has blue hair and eyes, a bit short for his age which is eleven years old, about 119cm tall and weighs 96 lbs.

Position: Tech Expert

Semblance: Technomancy: He can control and manipulate technology.

Personality: Although usually shy and timid, he can muster courage under certain situations and conditions. Once he gets to know people though, he will be more energetic and open, and less reserved. He can be a bit secretive though. He almost always wears his blue windbreaker with the hood up.

Weapon: His weapon is a robot called Royal Blue, that when dormant is a part of his backpack that is made of all sorts of metal and tech. The backpack is decently sized and still has good carrying capacity. It can also deploy robotic appendages with several forms and weapons, and can even open up and place themselves onto Aoi to make an exoskeleton. Aoi has also indicated there are other functions it is capable of.

Because its his backpack though, he always has his weapon on him.

History: Aoi Azul comes from a place called Dantoo island. According to him, it is old and obscure, but also safe. From childhood, it seemed he and his siblings were trained to be Huntsmen and Huntswomen by their parents, just like they had been by theirs. He has long idolized his brother after being protected by him one day from a large Grimm sea monster.

Incidentally, the reason why he calls Dantoo island safe is because there is a lot of old retired huntsmen there that are ridiculously strong, along with his family home, his parents, and his siblings. He is the weakest of them, but this is easily misconstrued because of abnormal training passed down through family, and a long family history of high Aura levels.

Although he has not gotten to talking about it yet, there is another reason the island is isolated and not well known. His Technopathy semblance is one that is inherited through generations. However, as technology did not always exist in ancient times, his ancestors were sent there as they were seen in shame for being a bloodline that "lacked a semblance". Because of that, to compensate, they trained excessively in aura, resulting in a large Aura Level also becoming inherited. Of course, they are still mortals with mortal limits, and really are not superhuman...but they are quite exceptional.

And now that technology exists and they discovered their inherited semblance, they are also big on studying tech and technology to enhance their Semblance's use in addition to Aura training.

It was decided that Aoi had reached the point, due to his great amount of studying, that the best way for him to grow and become stronger was to go to Beacon despite his young age.

Likes: Technology, Books, Swimming, Sweets, Hiding Spots

Dislikes: Bothersome people, mean people, crowds, being found when hiding.

Fears: Slowing others down, being weak, not being able to help people when he wants to.

* * *

Name: Amarillo Al'asfar

Nicknames: Rill, Sparkfoot

Age: 14

Favorite Color: Yellow

Appearance: Wears a yellow jacket with hood, an orange shirt, yellow shorts, and orange bootish sneakers. Despite being 14 years old, he stands only at 128cm and weights 110 lbs. He has blonde hair and yellow eyes. He still believes he will grow big though. Highly unlikely to be reality.

Position: Scout/Heavy Hitter

Semblance: Overcharge

Personality: Is energetic and active, and seems to have strong desires and motivations, as he plans to never give up or back down. Can be a bit nosy and lacks a sense of privacy or modesty really though.

Weapon: Solar Stompers, his boots that can emit explosions and allows him to have explosive kicks. They are also built with magnetic functions. He is pretty much always wearing them as his normal shoes.

History: Rill has not spoken much about it yet, but from what he has said, he sees being a Huntsman as his only choice of action, something he wants to do...or has to do...as soon as possible.

Likes: Friends, being close, fun, bonding, junk food.

Dislikes: Green Peppers, jerks, people making fun of his height or his friends at all, Grimm

Fears: Losing a friend, and something else he has not spoken of.

* * *

Name: Lilac Luster

Nicknames: Lily

Age: 16

Favorite Color: Violet

Appearance: Her outfit is more unique, combining the elegance of what seems to be a dress with some pants with pockets for various objects, and boots that still look fashionable but also have clear utility in their design. When colder, she also combines this with a pink jacket. She is about 157cm tall, and weights 123 lbs.

Position: Dust Weaver

Semblance: Aura Drain: She can drain aura from those she touches and store it inside herself, then using it for a temporary boost of strength.

Personality: She tends to be a rather complex person who sometimes will act like a princess, and sometimes like a tomboy.

Weapon: Caster Staff that has a laser targeter for her projectiles, which also becomes a Bo Staff.

History: Having trained from youth, Lilac comes from the Luster Family, a rich and noble family that has a large amount of power and wealth. They run a large corporation that can even compete with the Snees, and Lilac herself is a very capable Dust user. Because of that, she developed her complex part princess part tomboy personality. She tends to do this at her own convienence though, but is actually a nice and sweet person.

She seems to be having some family trouble recently, but she doesn't talk about it and when she does, not in detail.

Likes: Young children, cuteness, fighting Grimm and criminals, puppies, wolves, and dogs.

Dislikes: People who hurt children, people who cant be respectful, people who insult her and her friends.

Fears: Being forced into a relationship against her will, and being locked in a small space.

* * *

Team Coco:

Name: Claret Cinnibar

Nicknames: Captain

Age: 16

Favorite Color: Brown

Appearance: Well built but still feminine. She is a rabbit faunus but have a strong enough aura to dissuade people from making rude comments. She has brown hair, brown eyes, is about 154cm tall, and weights 130 lbs. Her outfit is similar to Nora's but with a brown and white color scheme.

Position: Leader

Semblance: Rejuvenated Cooking, which lets her channel her aura into her food to give it healing abilities.

Personality: Calm and wise, she is a thinker that looks at all the details of a situation to help her figure out how to handle it. She can usually restrain herself when insults are flung her way, often using her aura without any actual violence to dissuade them from continuing.

Weapon: Her weapon is a flute that utilizes dust to attack, but also becomes a double bladed sword. She calls it Melody.

History: She never talks about it. But sometimes, she is seen crying randomly.

Likes: Leading, making smart decisions, being respected, her team.

Dislikes: $%, sour things, someone stealing her stuff or stalking her.

Fears: Being used or taken advantage of by bad people, causing trouble for her team, being alone in a dark place.

* * *

Name: Orchid Schauss

Nicknames: Orchi

Age: 16

Favorite Color: Pink

Appearance: Her outfit is more like Yangs, except with a bit more armor and a sheath for her mace. Also, its more pink then yellow. She has pink hair and rose-pink eyes, and stands tall at 168cm while weighing 144 lbs. She still has a good figure, but is well trained.

Position: Front line attacker

Semblance: Pheromones. She can release pheromones from her body that she can have cause a whole variety of effects on both people and Grimm.

Personality: She also has a habit of being aggressive and energetic all the time.

Weapon: Weapon is a large pistol, which also can become a mace called Hammer.

History: She has been childhood friends with Claret for awhile now, though remains tight lipped about her past aside from the occasional fun memory. She has come from a family that has long been supportive of Faunus rights, and also of other acts of charity and good will. They have also produced a few Huntsmen and Huntswomen of their own.

Likes: Potato chips, friends, fighting, doing what she believes is right.

Dislikes: Sneaking around, insults, treating Faunus and humans inequally.

Fears: She doesn't really...have any? No specific fears anyways.

* * *

Name: Crimson Reddington

Nicknames: Crim

Age: 12

Favorite Color:

Appearance: Wears a red jacket with black highlights, a white shirt with a flame design on it, and is twelve years old. Also has red shorts and black boots, and is about 121 cm tall and weights 105 lbs.

Position: Adaptive Fighter

Semblance: Analysis. He can accurately analyze and measure everything in his eyesight, including aura levels, strengths, distance, and so on.

Personality: Energetic, mischievous, and best friends with Oliver, who he calls "Ollie", the two often get into trouble together.

Weapon: His weapon is Redrage, which has three forms. A large sword, a large cannon, and a smallish motorcycle. It can also fold up to be easy to carry.

History: He was an orphan along with Ollie, and for years they were on their own until they were adopted by a Huntswoman, a famous and powerful one named Raven Black. From there on, it was a simple but hellish and by no means boring life...well, not always hellish, just the training was hellish. And then one day, she decided it was time for them to go to Beacon.

Likes: His friends, Ollie, having fun.

Dislikes: Jerks, Grimm, Hellish Training

Fears: Raven Black

* * *

Name: Oliver Sage

Nicknames: Ollie

Age: 12

Favorite Color: Green

Appearance: Wears identical clothes to Crim, only green instead of red and blue instead of black. Additionally, he also wears glasses sometimes, but when in combat takes them off and is still fine. He has green eyes and black hair with a green highlight on one small part of it.

Position: Support and Ranged Attacker

Semblance: Buzz Boost. One time on accident, he had a small bit of alcohol. A safe amount even for a child, but it activated his semblance...whenever he drinks Alcohol, he gets stronger, faster, and overall better. The more he drinks, the larger the boost. He gets a headache once it wears off though, and with larger boosts a full on hangover as well.

Personality: He is more reserved then Crim, but will never abandon him. He has a strong sense of loyalty, but also has a bit of mischief in him.

Weapon: Tectonic Plate, a Yoyo that is attached to a gauntlet, which can also become a shield on a gauntlet or on the wire. The Yoyo is actually incredibly dense and heavy, requiring great strength one would not expect from Oliver.

History: He was an orphan along with Crim, and for years they were on their own until they were adopted by a Huntswoman, a famous and powerful one named Raven Black. From there on, it was a simple but hellish and by no means boring life...well, not always hellish, just the training was hellish. And then one day, she decided it was time for them to go to Beacon.

Likes: Friends, Crim, having fun.

Dislikes: Jerks, Grimm, Hellish Training

Fears: Raven Black


End file.
